Back to the Beginning Rewritten
by AzulaDragonfly
Summary: Sam has being living a fast paced life due to her photography taking her all over the world but what happens when tragedy strikes and leaves her alone and carrying something precious.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey. So if you read my story before this notice you'll know what it's about. I re wrote it because I hadn't updated it in a couple years. Umm I hope you like it, I have three other chapters that i'm going to re write and post on here so be patient. I started this again because at the moment i'm on a 2 week school break (thank god) and I thought I should do something productive._**

* * *

As Sam pulled into River Bend Ranch, the place she'd called home for half her life, she wasn't prepared for the sight she saw. A big blue and white banner saying 'Welcome home Sam' and about 100 people all in the ranch yard. _"Great"_ sighed Sam she didn't want a big welcome back party she just wanted to unpack and go to sleep as she had been awake since 4 the previous morning waiting for planes and boarding them.

Sam hadn't been the one who had decided to come for a visit; she had received a call from her gram asking her to come for a visit and to catch up with everyone, and of course she felt obliged to come because she hadn't seen the people of Darton in 6 years.

When Sam finished high school she went to college and then University majoring in Photo Journalism. She graduated early, top of her class because the University felt that she couldn't learn anymore from them. Then when that newspaper could offer no better opportunity's Sam moved to New York and got a job for New York times, Sam got to travel all over the world taking photos. She had been to Iraq, China, Japan, Australia, Africa and most of the European countries.

According to Sam she had the best job in the world but her Gram called while she was in Germany Sam could only make out bits of that conversation but the basic gist was to come and suffer torture catching up with her family and friends. Sam had better things to do but her Gram sounded desperate so Sam organized a flight to leave it a week.

She knew she would miss spending time visiting new and exciting places but the only contact she'd had with her family was the irregular phone calls to tell them where she was, why and how long she'd be there. In truth Sam did occasionally miss her family when it was Christmas time and she was in a place surrounded by happy families, but that longing was soon forgotten when she had another assignment to get on with and another city to admire.

Now Sam was a single 26 girl with too many photo's and shoes. She'd had a few boyfriends but she had to say goodbye to each of them in a matter of few weeks due to her jet setting ways, so she never really had anything serious. Except for Dylan.

Sam had met Dylan when she was in France. She was lining up the perfect shot of a family shopping, when some guy just strolled right through and stopped in the way. Sam was furious; she marched up to him and started yelling at him. When he turned to look at her she noticed he was smirking at her. That made Sam angrier she could hardly contain her anger and she struck out at him, hitting him right in the jaw.

He was shocked, but she was horrified at herself and she immediately rubbed where she had hit him. _"Sorry Sorry"_ she was saying over and over. Sam stood there rubbing his chin when she noticed he wasn't moving, when she stared into his eyes she was shocked into silence. They stood there just looking at each other Sam looked into his eyes which were the darkest blue she'd ever seen and he looked into hers.

Sam didn't know what was happening to her; she just looked at him and could see them spending the rest of their lives together. There was something about him that screamed out to her, _he's the one. _After that moment Sam and Dylan spent every moment together-even when she was working. She learnt a lot about him that he was from England originally but moved to France when he was 15, after his parents were killed in a car accident.

He was a V8 supercar driver and was going on tour in a month. They both had their deadlines of their stay but still they stayed together. Sam asked the paper she worked for if she could also go on tour with them and take photos for the sport page. They agreed and let her go. When it was about 2 weeks into the tour Sam's period was late. She didn't think much of it until, one morning she woke up sick.

Sam knocked back ideas that she could actually be pregnant. Still she decided that it was better safe than sorry so she brought a pregnancy test. She was nervous about the result but also a little excited. She would have the love of her life's baby growing inside her. Sam was going through all the different possibilities when she noticed the blue plus sign. Sam was ecstatic and couldn't get to the phone quick enough; she rang Dylan and told him to come home immediately.

When Dylan opened the door he expected to see something wrong with Sam. But Sam was smiling so widely he thought that maybe she'd won the lottery. When Sam told him she was pregnant he was shocked. For a few seconds he stood there. Sam though maybe he didn't want the baby, and was about to cry when all of a sudden he brought her into his arms and kissed and hugged her so tight that she could barely breath, but Sam was still happy.

Dylan was talking so fast she could barely hear him. "We can buy a house with 3 bedrooms, and have a yellow room or maybe pink or blue, I don't know maybe we should wait to paint the room till we know what gender the baby is". Sam was glad he was happy about the baby, she could see them with 2 kids enrolled in a school and she could still do her photography job but travel less.

Sam and Dylan feel asleep that night entwined in each other dreaming happy dreams and loving each other so much they nearly burst. The next morning Sam woke and could smell a delicious scent coming from the kitchen. When she walked in she saw Dylan behind the frying pan cooking up a feast. When he saw her he smiled saying _"Good Morning Beautiful"._

"_Good Morning to you too hot stuff"_ Sam replied. Today was the last day in Berlin and tomorrow the tour was heading to the UK. Sam was excited when she and Dylan set of in the car toward the speedway. When they got there Sam went up to her regular spot right by the track and watched as Dylan was gearing up to do a few warm-ups. When Dylan started driving he gave her a wave and a smile, which Sam each returned.

Sam was intent on listening to the loudspeaker when she heard a few gasps around her. When she looked into the direction they were, and what she saw made her gut turn. A few miles up the track Dylan's car had blown a tire and was heading straight toward the concrete wall. Sam felt powerless and sick. She lost consciousness but not before she heard a loud metallic crash.

Sam remembered waking up in a room with a nice window view; she recalled thinking what a nice photo it would make. Then she realized why she was there, and that made her feel like sinking straight through this bed and through the floor into the ground where she wouldn't remember what had happened.

But of course she would always remember what happened, so she opened her eyes just in time, as the doctor had just entered the room smiling. He said he was pleased to say that her and her baby were in top health Sam was a little happy but still that could not erase the terror that was going to happen with his next words. Abruptly the doctor's expression turned sad, and then he spoke the next words that would haunt her forever, _"I'm sorry, Sam but Dylan he wasn't so lucky"._ Sam didn't understand _"What"?_ She asked the doctor _"There wasn't anything we can do he died at the scene"._

Now as Sam got out of the car her hand flew to her stomach where an inconspicuous bump was appearing. The faces of her family and friends were unimportant to her though she had not seen them in at 6 years, all she was thinking about was the life her newborn child, how it would be raising a child on her own and the life they could have together without a father. Guilt was eating away at her; if only she had stopped Dylan from racing then they could've visited her family together. Sam had no time for other thoughts as her Dad pulled her into a close hug and whispered in her ear _"I'm so glad your back honey"._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading and I hope you can be patient while I edit my chapters ;)  
Don't forget to put reviews through so I know that someones reading, even if it is only one person**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Woo I know I only got two reviews for the first chapter but I got some story alerts and fav author thing too and it made me so happy ;D**

**I hope you like this chapter I only just edited it for you just because you all made my day.**

* * *

"_Hey dad"_ Sam said, she was feeling a little tired and she just wanted to go to sleep, but by the look on the faces of her family and old friends she could see that it would be impossible. It didn't make sense that she could miss her family so much; after all she hadn't felt any yearning to visit before. Sam looked at the faces of everyone.

They'd changed so much she could hardly recognize who was who. She didn't have time to get her bearings when her Gram swooped her up into a big tight hug, which made Sam worry about the baby, all this squashing couldn't be good for it, right?

Gram noticed when Sam's hands came down across her stomach protectively, and she raised her eyebrows with a smile. _"My, my Samantha, what's up with you"?_ Of course she already knew the answer to that but Sam replied low _"Uh, I'm pregnant"._

Sam was unprepared for the reaction of everyone, Brynna burst into a loud and embarrassing _"Congratulations"_ her dad's expression was mixed with joy and concern, then the question she'd been dreading _"Who's the father"_, they all must've thought he'd done a runner _._

Sam really did not want to answer but she knew if she didn't it would be worse. Sam took a deep breath _"His name was Dylan, I met him in France"_, something flashed across Gram's face when she said 'was',_ "Was dear"_?

"_He died_" Sam replied simply. _"Oh no you poor dear"_ Gram said and pulled her into another tight hug. Everyone's face had sympathy on it and Sam hated that. She didn't want to visit a bunch of people who felt sorry for her; she just wanted to get away from the rat race for a while.

Then Sam remembered the presence of her friends who had stayed silent during that whole exchange, when she looked up though she saw everybody making progress at the dinner. Someone had probably told them to act natural. Sam noticed her friend Jen, even after all this time she could never mistake Jen's original fashion sense.

When Jen noticed her looking she smiled widely and shouted _"Sam"!_ Sam couldn't help but smile back, her friend had always put a smile on her face, but it made Sam feel guilty to know that she'd just blanked out her friend since after college. Even though Jen was only 2 feet away from her, Sam really missed her.

Sam ran up to her and hugged her tightly and could feel Jen hugging her just as tightly. _"Wow Jen you're so much taller"_ said Sam who unfortunately was pretty much the same height ._ "And you're so much fatter"_ replied Jen _"How far along are you"_?

"_Just 3 months"_ Sam said shortly but then couldn't keep her joy hidden, _"He kicks me all the time, it makes me sick"_ she said _"But I still love him". _Jen's smile encouraged Sam but couldn't hide her curiosity _"He"?_

"_Well"_ replied Sam, _"I'm guessing he's a he because he kicks like a he"._ Jen just laughed at her friend but was glad Sam was happy. _"I'm sorry about Dylan, I wish I could've know him before he…Um died" "Yeah I wish you could've too"_ Sam replied.

Suddenly Sam's attention was drawn to a familiar figure. She tried so hard to place him then realised, _"Jake"_? Jake smiled back at her. Sam didn't want to admit it but she really missed Jake, who even though he teased her, was the best friend anyone could ask for. _"Hey Sam how you been"?_

Sam wanted to tell him how she'd been, really she did. That she met her soul mate and found out she was having his child, that he had only 1 day to marvel in the miracle before he was tragically killed before her very eyes.

She knew though that Jake would get uncomfortable with her confession so decided against it. _"Good Good, just travelling taking photo's the usual"_. Sam wanted to stay out for longer and socialise, she had noticed some people giving her beckoning looks, but she really didn't want to talk about herself.

Sam was tired and emotionally drained and had really no interest in reconnecting with people of her past. She smiled at Jake _"Well…Um I have to go, talk late ok"_?

"_Sure"_ was his replied but his eyes flashed so quickly to her stomach and back that she though she imagined it.

With another smile she backed away and to her dad she said "_Hey is it alright if I go to sleep?, I don't want to be rude but I'm really tired"_

"_Sure honey, they'll understand" _Sam started to walk away when someone grabbed her from behind, it was her little brother Cody _"Sammy I really missed you are you going to stay for long"?_ Sam didn't know what her plan was; she really didn't want to start travelling again with the baby on the way, and she didn't want to stay with her family for long, even though she loved them they didn't know anything about her life in the past 6 years.

Still Sam thought it wouldn't be so bad staying here for just a little while. _"Yes, if it's ok with everyone"_.

"_Of course it's Ok Sam you don't need to ask"_ replied Brynna. Sam smiled thankfully then walked into the house up the stairs to her bedroom.

She saw someone had placed her bags on her bed. Sam went to her backpack bringing out a blue and silver photo album decorated in stars, and opened up the first page lying back on her bed. The first photo was the one where Dylan was right in the middle of her shot in France, when they'd first met. Sam flicked through the pictures until she saw her favourite; it was taken the night before the crash Dylan was trying to take a picture of himself and Sam, a sort of MySpace shot where he told her to pout, making her laugh and then he kissed her on the cheek and snapped the shot.

It wasn't a proper shot, the lighting was wrong but Sam saw how happy and in love they were, it made her sad but glad that he'd died loving her. Sam closed her eyes trying to picture his face and the sound of his voice; she fell asleep with Dylan in her dreams.

* * *

**Hope you like it. I got some good advice when I first posted this story and so i'm learning eg, double spacing and I thought that i'd put in _Italics _the dialogue.**

**I'd love some more reviews to make my day happy.**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now I am deeply sorry for how long it has taken me to add this chapter. I know how it feels to wait for some people to update because they keep you hanging, and now thats what i'm doing. I only have 5 weeks left until my school finishes for the year so we are getting bombarded with essay and presentations. Now about the story, as an Australian we use different expressions and stuff so if i've written anything you don't understand just tell me (in PM or review format) and i hope you like this chapter (i was writing this instead of my english essay).**

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up in a slightly happy mood 'must be the hormones' she thought. She kicked off the blankets and started rummaging around for some clothes. She chucked on a yellow summer dress and gold gladiator sandals. With her hair in waves she knew she looked good. She smiled at her reflection and for the first time since Dylan died she felt happy.

Sam walked down the stairs into the kitchen where she saw her Grandma hard at work trying to cook for everyone. "Here Gram, you sit down and I'll do it".

"No, No Samantha you don't have to I've been doing this for years" her gram said. Well. Okay. Sam thought. She wasn't one to argue about cooking. Sam sat at the table and was soon joined by Cody and Brynna. "Sammy, Sammy wanna see me ride today?" Cody asked her excitedly.

"Umm maybe later kid, I have some things to do but I would love to see you ride" Sam said "Actually do you want to come with me this morning? I'll even buy you lunch". Cody just answered with a big smile and said "Can I go mama"?

"Sure if you change into something else" Brynna said and smiled, as Cody was wearing his Spider Man PJ's, Cody took off running upstairs into his room to change. "Wow I think that's the first time he's gotten dressed when I first asked" said Brynna.

"Where's Dad?" asked Sam "Is he out already?"

"Yeah I think so" Brynna said "But I thought he might've stuck around for breakfast with you but you know how he is". Yes. Sam did know how he was; she still didn't know what he felt about her being pregnant with no father. It's not like he ran off Sam wanted to say. He was killed. He didn't want to leave. He was excited at the idea of being a father, and now because of cruel fate he'll never see his child and his child will never see him.

But Sam would tell their baby everything she knew about their daddy. How lovely he was and how much he loved them both. Sam could imagine everything her baby and she would go through. Birthdays, Graduations, Weddings that Dylan would never experience with them.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by little Cody at her elbow saying "You ready"  
"Yep. Sure. Come on kiddo" she said even though she wanted to say she'd never be ready.

* * *

"And this one time Jake took me out riding and we saw all these wild horses and he showed me your wild horse Blackie" Cody was saying. Sam had been listening to Cody all day as they drove from shop to shop, and at Clara's diner he was still talking but the last story caught her interest.

"How did he look?" Sam asked and she could see in Cody's eyes that this was going to be a long explanation. "Well he looked amazing runnin' with all his heard and I saw a lot of his babies…" Cody kept talking even as Sam's mobile rang. "Hold on kiddo I've got to take this" Sam said then answered "Hello?"

"Oh hi this is Detective James Montgomery, am I talking with Miss Samantha Foster?"

"Yes". Oh God. Sam just knew this would be bad and upsetting news. Why else would a detective call you? "What can I do for you?"

"Well I was assigned to the late Mr Dylan Hannigan's case" he was saying "Yeah…" Sam asked cautiously. She thought it was a bit strange that a detective was investigating Dylan's _accident_.  
"Well there was an inspection done on his vehicle after the crash and there were some anomalies".

"What kind of anomalies?" Sam asked. Why was this detective dragging this out can't he just come straight out with it? "Well there was a break line cut cleanly with what is suspected as a pair of secators or wire cutters".

What the hell! Sam started breathing hard "What are you trying to tell me detective?"  
"I'm sorry Samantha but we believe that Dylan's death wasn't an accident. We will investigate further and I'll keep you informed" the detective was saying "I'm sorry" and he hung up.

Sam hung up her phone as well but just kept staring at it. Cody came bouncing up behind her "Sam, Sam where are we going now" then he noticed her expression "Sam? Are you alright?"

"Umm Cody I'm going to call someone to come pick you up okay kid? It's just…I um…I have some things to do" Sam wasn't going to be in any state to drive but she didn't want anyone to witness her breakdown.

"Well you could call Jake mum said he was going to be in town getting some things" Cody suggested.  
"Sure I'll just give him a call" said Sam and started scrolling through her contacts then realising she didn't have his number. Oh no, why is everything going wrong all at the same time.

Just as Sam was saying this Cody yelled "Jake!" she saw him look their way then walk over.  
"Hey Cody, Sam" Jake said.  
"Hey" Sam started saying "Would you do me a big favour and take Cody home, I just have some things to do and he was meant to be home already"

"Yeah, that's fine". Jake was saying then asked "You okay"?  
No way, Sam thought. She was not going to explain her crazy life to him of all people so she lied "Yep, I'm totally okay" not.

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you later"  
"Yep. Bye" Hurry up and go Sam urged with her mind.  
"Seeya Sammy" Cody waved.  
"Seeya Cody" she tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

When they were out of eye shot Sam climbed into her car and drove out of town and all the way away from civilization. She sat in her car and scrolled through her phone that still had photos of Dylan smiling in it.

Sam sat there for the rest of the day crying and trying to think of the sort of person who would kill Dylan, who was happy, vibrant and the most loveable person she could think of, who would take him away from this world where he had done no wrong.

When the tears stopped Sam started her car again and headed for home all the while staring at the picture of Dylan she had taken with her.

* * *

**Oh, quick question. I was just wondering how everyone pronounces Jake's last name i say it like Eli but i saw on a website that you pronounce it like E LIE**

**Just wondering. ;D Oh and review! xx**


End file.
